Reels are known that can be used to store a length of electrical cord. Some devices provide means for winding the cord onto a reel. Other devices also provide a handle for carrying the reel with the electrical cord wound upon the reel. However, such devices do not include outlets, or a circuit breaker, or an on/off switch.
For example, US 2008/0128543, filed Jun. 5, 2008 teaches an electrical cord winder. There are no outlets provided, and there is no on/off circuit breaker. Further, one must unwind the entire cord to use it.
Another example is US Patent Application 2006/0186255, filed Aug. 24, 2006, which teaches a reel that can be used to store and transport an electrical cord of up to 100 feet. However, even if it could store more than 100 feet of electrical cord, it would be too heavy to conveniently transport the electrical cord of more than 100 feet using this device because so much electrical cord would be too heavy for some people to carry over the ground due to its cumbersome weight.